Music has been enjoyed by people around the globe, making its way into nearly every culture. For example, music has weaved its way into movie making, religious worship, and even military and sporting ceremonies, and may invoke emotion, courage, and pride. Individuals may enjoy music in various forms. For instance, some may attend concerts, enjoying music as a group, and others may enjoy music on a personal level.
Advances in electronics and mechanics have enabled individuals to enjoy music on-the-go. For example, automobiles may be outfitted with various audio components, allowing motorists to enjoy music while traveling. Individuals may employ various headphones coupled to various audio component to enjoy music while walking, running, or biking, for example.
Further advances in electronics may now facilitate wireless connection between an audio source (e.g., smart phones) and an audio transducer (e.g., headphones). This type of wireless connection may conveniently free users from wires connecting the audio sources to the audio transducers.